Typically, an item or order within a supply chain is associated with a plurality of identification numbers. Utilizing conventional methods and systems for tracking the item or order, a user is required to know the specific identification number associated with the item or order. Because these identification numbers are typically rather lengthy, it is relatively simple for the user to make a mistake in either remembering the identification number or in entering the identification number into the system to query the status of the item or order associated with the identification number.
Additionally, these identification numbers are typically specific to the system being queried. For example, when a user queries a carrier for the status of a given order, the user typically interfaces with the carrier's system and inputs a carrier order identification number. However, the item associated with the order may still be located in a warehouse, in which case the order may not yet be docketed by the carrier or appear in the carrier's system. Utilizing conventional tracking methods and systems, the user must interface with the warehouse system and query the status of the order using a warehouse order identification number. Thus, the user not only has to log into multiple systems, but also has to remember multiple identification numbers.
Conventional systems that target the travel industry include, for example, SideStep, Travelocity, and Expedia. SideStep provides one interface to a plurality of airlines for ticketing information and sales. Travelocity and Expedia provide one interface to a plurality of airlines, hotels, and automobile rental agencies for ticketing information and sales. These conventional systems, however, provide limited capability to query a plurality of databases and return query results to a user. These conventional systems, and those utilized by the United States Postal Service, Federal Express (FedEx), United Parcel Service (UPS), Airborne Express, DHL, and others, do not provide effective capability for tracking or searching based upon partial identification number entries.
Thus, what is needed are methods and systems for tracking an item or order within the item or order's life cycle within a supply chain that avoids the disadvantages of the conventional methods and systems, while offering additional advantages.